Episode 6551 (13th May 2013)
Plot Amy is subdued after her fight with Kerry. When Kerry arrives, Val is ready for round two, but Amy holds her back. While Andy attempts to mediate, an unruly Kerry continues to bicker. Andy tries to go after Amy when she storms out, but Kerry warns that if he does, they are over. Later, Andy finds Amy and admits that he has handled everything badly and while he does care for her, it's not in the way she might want. In the pub, Amy summons the courage to ask Andy - if he was not with her mum, would he be with her? Back at Dale View, an uptight Kerry is downing shots of vodka, one after another. When Debbie arrives with the kids as she needs a babysitter, Kerry puts on an act and offers to take them as Andy will be back soon. Once Debbie has gone, Kerry heads back to her vodka. Soon disaster seems imminent when Kerry tells young Sarah to carry Jack upstairs to bed, while she lights a cigarette. She falls into a drunken slumber and the lit cigarette catches the rug, which begins to smoulder. Meanwhile, Cain vents to Moira about Debbie, as he is fed up with his daughter treating him like a babysitter. Moira realises there is more to it than just babysitting and suspects that Cain still holds Debbie responsible for the miscarriage. Cain is adamant that he will no longer be at Debbie's beck and call. Later that day, Cain is infuriated to discover that Debbie has ditched the children on Andy. Moira and Cain head to the pub, but Cain is worried to see Andy there and wonders who is with the kids. Elsewhere, Alicia receives a bouquet of flowers with a note saying "love from D", which she angrily assumes are from David. At the pub, David encounters Rishi and apologises. Rishi seems baffled, so David explains that the wedding is off as Priya does not trust anyone any longer. Rishi is rocked to think that it could be his fault. Alicia interrupts them and once she is alone with David, she confronts him over the flowers. It soon becomes clear they were not from him. Dom intervenes and Alicia is left with some clarity - she wants to focus on Dom from now on. Also, Rhona gets a last minute appointment with Doctor Abbott and lies to secure a further prescription, while Debbie meets a possible new supplier, snubbing Robbie in the process. Cast Main cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor Abbott - Kate Maravan *Kirk Stoker - Matt Kennard Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes